Save Robin
by hagnes
Summary: Slade will never give up on persuading Robin to be his... apprentice.   S/R Warning for slash and language.


**A/N: This story is a present for my friend, who is always helping me out with ideas and basically ****everything I don't care for or am too lazy to google XD**

**Dear Megumi, **

**it's finally finished. Hope to give you inspiration not to give up on your prescious work yourself!**

**Luv ya! **

**Thank you for everything! And for everything I'm asking of you from now on... XD**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Save Robin**

The barest traces of dawn started to form on the horizon, witnessing the ongoing fight as the team of five young heroes protected mankind from evil once again.

Starfire landed a successful blow from above, her frame twisting airily as the green star bolt found its destination, smashing the enemy into pieces.

Cyborg stood in a circle of defeated enemies, his fists never tiring, while Raven and Beastboy combined their attacks like never before.

Not far from them was their leader. But Robin did not only lead the team - he fought shoulder to shoulder with them. Although he didn't possess the ability of flying, he was dancing in the air gracefully and flexible like a creature from another world.

This is all great and all – I mean thee Teen Titans having the time of their life and being stronger and more collected than ever – but where is good and justice, evil will also rise (or was it the other way around?).

Whatever. Anyhow, there was this guy called Slade and it was his robots – "creations" – that our glorious team was fighting. Nothing seemed to stand a chance against the righteous youngsters.

Well, Slade _did_.

He had always been a mystery – guess he just preferred it that way. For some unknown reason he couldn't be caught or arrested, couldn't be tracked down and couldn't be understood. He was just one step ahead them all the time.

There was one thing the Teen Titans knew about him, though.

_He wanted Robin. _

Or rather, he was obsessed with the Boy Wonder. The corrupt arch nemesis saw Robin as the perfect apprentice.

This time, too, he appeared to claim what he thought would belong to him in the end.

Suddenly the amount of robots increased enormously. The teens were tired but did their best to protect their friend.

I think all of you know already that a story – be it classical or modern – cannot stand without something called _conflict_. And as every plot needs something like that, it's high time I introduced it in this one.

So – believe it or not – it just happened that the Teen Titans got overpowered by the superior numbers and were captured.

Dot.

_**The real story**_

The Teen Titans knew they were still together. It was more like intuition than certain knowledge as they were bound so smart they couldn't move an inch and the blindfolds were keeping them unaware of their visual surroundings.

The last thing they saw was that Raven got knocked out by one of the vicious enemies and soon after each of the youths was captured.

_Slade! _

It was that bastard's fault. He had managed to get them. Although they all knew that Slade's main goal was Robin, dread crept over each, facing the desperate situation they were in. All they could do was to have faith in their leader and hurry to his aid as soon as they got the slightest chance.

"Isn't it nice to have all of you come together to have a little chat?"

Cyborg was pulling at his restraints unwavering, but in a futile attempt.

"I will show you something nice as soon as I get free, Slade!"

The evil villain didn't even pay attention to him – or the further threats and demands of the others, – going on with his speech.

"Robin. You know I do it for your sake, don't you? All these fights are partly committed to your improvement. Eventually, I'm sure, you are going to be a thankful apprentice."

A growl escaped deep from Robin's throat.

"To you? Don't make me laugh, Slade! I will never submit to you! Let me any my friends go!"

To stress his words Robin started to yank on the cuffs that held his wrists high above his head, stretching his body to its full height. He was the only one whose sight wasn't covered and also the one who wasn't frightened by the fact that he was being held captive in a deserted and isolated warehouse somewhere no help would come to them.

He knew what Slade wanted and that he wouldn't be harmed. Also if the man dared to seriously hurt his friends, he would even lose any hope of making Robin his. They both _knew_ this. Slade _had to_ know this.

"But why would I go through all the trouble to gather us all here if I didn't see any hope to succeed in persuading you."

"I'm not interested in your hopes, Slade! And don't you dare doing anything to my friends, you hear me? Or I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

"Now that wasn't nice, Robin. You are still young and hot-headed. I should take the conceit out of you – teach you some respect towards the older and more experienced."

"Don't fuck with me, arrogant jerk! Let me go and let us fight each other, just the two of us!"

Slade loomed over him, smug and amused. It seemed he didn't intend to even acknowledge his captive's demand. Robin would have knocked the expression off his face if his fists weren't pinned over his head. Slade took his chin in his hand and lifted it, making a show out of his greater size in comparison to Robin's.

After he got tired of Robin's relentless gaze, he let go with a snort and circled the restrained youth, standing right behind him, where Robin couldn't see him, not even in his peripheral vision.

"I think it would be best to do it in front of your friends. I could make a grater impression of you if I tormented you a bit while they witness it. It might make you rethink a few things."

Robin's answer was a straight refusal like it always used to be.

"It's futile whatever you do to me!"

Slade let out a small laugh at Robin's determination and stepped closer, right behind the boy. He was far too close and a shiver ran up Robin's spine as he felt Slade's body heat up so close.

"Whatever?"

Robin couldn't believe when Slade slid a strong arm around his waist, pulling and fastening his grip till they were pressed together tightly. He twisted his head in a slow motion, searching for Slade automatically, questioningly.

What he saw did frighten him in a way, as Slade was simply grabbing the mask at the back of his neck, pulling it over his head without further ceremony.

"You…"

But he couldn't finish, because as soon as Slade got his mask removed, he simply threw it to the ground carelessly, clasped Robin's jaw in an iron grip and pressed his mouth on the boy's.

And while Robin tasted hot, wet and masculine, he saw red. Slade did this to him… in front of his friends, his team.

Robin tried to squirm with all his strength in Slade's embrace, growling all his protest into that forceful kiss.

_How dare you!_

"Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please!"

Starfire pleaded to Robin's loud struggling.

"Bastard!"

Beastboy was trying to change form desperately and Cyborg never even stopped tugging at his restrains.

Robin's face was hot and he was breathing heavily when Slade finally let him take a proper breath. He looked at his captor with a mixture of various emotions, mostly anger and shame. He snapped at Slade, frustrated.

"Don't fuck with me, you asshole!"

Slade wore a most disarming smile again, eyes lighting up like he was having a great time. His fingers traced down Robin's toned chest, finding the opening on the suit in the blink of an eye.

Robin sucked in a breath disbelievingly and his grip got even harder on his cuffs as strong and experienced fingers slipped under his shirt, caressing his abdomen lightly.

"Robin! Are you okay?"

"Please say something!"

"Let him go, Slade!"

"Bastard!"

Slade's hot breath caressed Robin's cheek.

"Good friends, aren't they? I can see that you are a good leader to them. It makes me want you even more. Come, be my apprentice."

"Never! Get your hands off me!"

Slade continued to whisper to him softly.

"But I have the feeling you don't truly dislike my hands on you, little one."

The hand that wasn't under his shirt started to travel and found the bulge in Robin's tights that didn't help to hide anything. Robin took a deep breath, trying to collect the remaining pieces of his dignity.

"My name is _Robin_."

It came out somewhat huskily, as he tried to distract his body's response to the other's assault. Slade's mouth curved into another unexpectedly sweet smile.

"I know. It's a nice name."

Robin's nerves snapped.

"Go and die, asshole! Bastard! I will never… never…"

His words got stuck in his throat as a hot palm stroked over his erection, and the other hand headed north to a nipple under the stretchy material.

"I am a very patient man, Robin. And my name is _Slade_."

Robin tried to keep the little moans quiet that were threatening to tear from his lips, but his breathing quickened as Slade explored him persistently. His hips were making shallow thrusts into the stroking hand and his chest became oversensitive.

"Robin, please say something! Are you all right? Please…"

Starfire's tearful voice rang broken in the spacious room.

As Slade's fingers stroked down to cup his balls, Robin rose on to his toes. His body seemed to listen to Slade's every whim.

"Yeah… don't worry. Everything will be all right."

His voice was rough and sounded false even to himself. Then Slade freed him from his tights and his hardness was hit by the cool air. That teasing palm felt even hotter as it began to stroke him in earnest.

Robin bit his lip to keep himself from letting more embarrassing sounds escape. Slade was definitely not only good at fighting. He wasn't even sure why he was still standing; his legs were trembling hard as he felt his climax building.

He hissed and his neck arched back when that thumb slid teasingly over his glistering slit and after a few short strokes he lost the battle over his body, his hips jerking, pushing up into the touch.

While he shot his hot pleasure on Slade's fingers, he still couldn't believe this had happened to him. The strong arms held him for a few more seconds until he could catch his breath, then his hands were untied and he was lowered onto the ground.

Slade left him with a final stroke on his head and without further comments.

Raven woke in a hazy fog back at the base of the teens. What woke her was Starfire's constant nudging, who was rather upset.

"Raven, thank God! You're awake and all right! We were all so worried!"

The dark haired teen was not so sure about being all right, as her emotional friend hugged the air out of her lungs. She pushed Starfire a bit so she could catch her breath.

"How long have I been out? Is everyone else ok?"

To that Starfire's eyes started to shine suspiciously and the first tear rolled down her flushed face as she hastily described the horrible events of the past hours. When she got to the part where Robin got tortured Raven looked up to seek out his eyes and look for an emotional connection, so she could size up the damage done in the young leader.

Now that her friend came to, Starfire – really agitated from the resuscitation of the terrible situation – flung herself into Robin's arms, crying.

"Robin! I'm so sorry! Are hurting? What did that klorbag varblernelk do to you?"

She patted down Robin's clothes with trembling hands in search for possible injuries.

"It's ok. I'm really ok."

Robin waved with both of his hands before him, trying to get away from the examination.

"No, it's not! I know how horrible it must have been. "

The young alien hugged him desperately, flinging her arms round his neck, sobbing. Robin could not do anything else but hug her back awkwardly.

After some long moments her sobs softened into sniffs and she turned her head so that it was the perfect setting for a kiss.

Robin shoved her away gently.

"I am tired. I will go to sleep. It's ok, really. I just want to sleep."

He just needed to be alone.

All the others let him go silently. Starfire was looking after him confused, her cheeks even hotter from shame.

Raven got up and turned to her soothingly.

"I am sorry, Starfire, but it's not your fault. Recently I couldn't read Robin well. He seemed to hide something and closed himself. The truth is that he is… kind of struggling with his sexuality."

Starfire's lips trembled for a moment, but then she straightened herself.

"From now on we have to make sure that something like this won't ever happen. We have to protect Robin. It's not fair that only he has to deal with the hard part."

Everyone nodded eagerly in union.

The night after the incident Robin could slip out at last, luckily without being noticed by anyone from his team.

Because it had been like hell. After he woke up and went to the kitchen to eat something they attacked him. It was all about plans of him being escorted 24/7 wherever he would go. There was even a completed schedule of the Titans' shifts.

Robin just groaned, murmured that this was stupid and unnecessary, took the milk from the fridge and hid himself in his room again.

In his thoughts he was murdering Slade in a thousand painful ways.

Now he could go around, checking the city, raging. Slade had done it this time. He managed to turn Robin's life into hell. If that was the plan, he succeeded.

As the rain started to drizzle, Robin stopped on the brim of an especially high building. He filled his strong lungs with air, screaming Slade's name into the dark night again and again, hoping it would ease some of his helpless frustration and fury.

How will he get his team to act normally around him again? How will he make them forget about the whole incident?

Startled he felt a slight sting at his neck and a strong, familiar arm circled his waist from behind. For a moment he froze. Did the bastard really just jab him with needle that very probably had tranquilising effect?

"Did you come back for more?"

Robin acted ready on instinct, his body recognising the danger of soon becoming helpless even before his mind did. He succeeded in getting out of the embrace with a sudden spun and shove at the man, managing to punch him in the face in the process as well.

"Just so I can kill you, bastard!"

It irritated the hell out of Robin that he could imagine the smug expression Slade wore only from his tone. It was always like this. Slade had a way of playing with words and intonation that these times Robin could almost see the face behind that mask. Or he just possessed a refined imagination.

"You didn't like it? I could have sworn you did."

Slade went low for a tackle, hoisting Robin over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, the quick and fluent move surprising a gasp out of the boy.

"D'you mind, asshole?"

Robin protested weakly, upside down, trying to hold on to the last bits of his quickly fading consciousness.

"Fuck …you…"

Slade laughed softly, taking off with a sleeping Robin.

During this time the Teen Titans were wondering where Robin was.

As they realized that their leader escaped it was already too late. No way could any of them find him if he decided he didn't want to be found.

They agreed that from than on they would only patrol in pairs and make Robin yield consent to this as soon as he got back.

Robin woke in Slade's embrace.

They were both naked and Slade was kissing him awake the second time since he had stolen the boy away. Slade thought the first time had been rather satisfying, even the part when Robin tried to fight him off with all his might.

"It's dawn."

Robin was groaning irked.

"'m gonna kill…"

He had to stop and close his eyes at the scrape of light beard brushing against the sensitive flesh of his nape.

"You want to kill me? Again? You say that every time we meet."

He set his lips to the soft skin of Robin's shoulder, pulling the blood up to the surface.

Slade was doing it again – courting Robin. The bastard was an experienced lover and was charming him in a way no one ever had. It made him feel like he was in the focus of attention like he never had when his friends were fussing over him.

It was alarming. It was seductive.

"I think I'll just capture you, put you behind bars, then. To pay for all your sins."

"The bars are something new, though. I wonder what your overprotective friends would say if they learned that we have been doing this for quite some time now."

Robin jumped up, alarmed.

"If you dare…!"

"You are going to kill me?"

Robin hated that all-too-familiar, knowing chuckle.

**…THE END…?**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for the quick beta reading MetalCloud!  
><strong>


End file.
